Field
One or more example embodiments of inventive concepts described herein relate to semiconductor memory devices, for example, storage devices, memory controllers, memory systems and/or operating methods thereof.
Description of Related Art
Related art semiconductor memory devices include volatile memory devices such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM), static RAM (SRAM), etc., and nonvolatile memory devices such as electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM), ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), phase-change RAM (PRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), flash memory, etc. Volatile memory devices lose data stored therein at power-off, whereas nonvolatile memory devices retain data stored therein even at power-off.
Related art flash memory devices have relatively fast programming speeds, relatively low power consumption, relatively high storage capacity, etc. Accordingly, flash memory devices are used relatively widely as data storage mediums.